


Meeting the family - day 15 - getting caught having sex

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, FrostIron - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/100604">Businessmen AU</a>, but can be read on its own, as my beta assured me</p><p>Tony is in the UK to sign a contract with Asgard Energy -- and to meet Loki Odinson again, who owns the company with his brother Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the family - day 15 - getting caught having sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas [DizzyRedhead](archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyReadhead) and [faeleverte](archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who were a great help, as usual. I don't know what I'd do without you
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Tony was sitting in his hotel room, an hour after he’d arrived in London to oversee the contract signing with Asgard Energy. Thanks to his chance meeting with Loki over a year ago, he had looked into the company the Odinson brothers owned -- and, personal feelings aside, it seemed a great company to work with if he wanted to get into the green energy market in Europe. Loki and Thor had already made a name for themselves here after taking the company over from their father.

He was just looking over the contract papers one last time, when his phone rang.

“Yeah.” He picked up absent-mindedly and kept scanning the papers.

“Hello, Tony.” Loki sounded amused. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Hi Loki. No, just reading over the contracts to make sure I have everything for tomorrow.” Tony relaxed back against the headboard and set the folder aside. 

“Good. I wanted to see if you are interested in visiting our manufacturing plant this afternoon. Thor planned to show you around tomorrow before we meet with the lawyers for the signing, but he had to take care of a construction site and probably will not be back in time.”

“Hm. I don’t have any plans, so why not?” Tony grinned. “Especially since that means I can sleep in tomorrow. Still a bit jetlagged.”

“Then I will pick you up in half an hour?” Tony could hear Loki’s smile through the phone. “Well, if you tell me where you are staying. We were told you prefer to pick your own hotels.”

“What can I say? I’m a spoiled brat sometimes.” Tony laughed. “I’m at the Park Tower Knightsbridge.”

“It might take me a bit longer then. Forty-five minutes okay for you?”

“Sure. Gives me time to hop under the shower and get more coffee.” Tony yawned. “ Trying desperately not to fall asleep right now, or I’ll never get used to the time difference.”

“Then I will have to make sure to keep you awake.” Loki was laughing now. 

After a little more banter, they ended the phone call and Tony ordered coffee through room service. While he waited for it, he took a quick shower and then pondered what to wear. A suit would probably not be the best idea for a factory visit, but it _was_ a business meeting. With a shrug he went for a pair of black jeans, a grey button-down and a casual black blazer. That should do, and he knew he looked good in it. Very professional. Ah, who was he kidding, he was very much looking forward to his meeting with Loki -- and hoping it might lead to them having sex again. Looking good certainly would help him to get there. He didn’t often sleep with the same person more than once, but this thing -- whatever it was -- that had started with Loki in the train a year ago, it was nice and uncomplicated. They both seemed to want nothing more than a bit of fun. And who was Tony to deny himself?

The phone in his room rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. Reception told him that a Mr. Odinson was waiting for him and after a quick check that he had everything (wallet, phone, room key, all in his pockets), he headed out the door and took the elevator down.

Loki was lounging in one of the chairs near reception. He looked great in his jeans, turtleneck sweater and blazer, all in black, with a green and gold patterned scarf for the only touch of color. Tony responded to Loki’s welcoming smile with one of his own and -- mindful of the other people around; he didn’t need more rumours to appear in the press -- greeted him with a handshake.

“It’s great to see you again.” Tony beamed at the appreciative look Loki gave him. Seemed like they were still on the same page.

“Likewise.” Loki released Tony’s hand after holding onto it for just a moment too long. 

They walked out to Loki’s waiting car, a Jaguar, in comfortable silence and began the short journey. After a few minutes Loki broke the silence.

“Do you want to know anything about the plant we will visit?” His fingers drummed on the wheel impatiently while he waited for a traffic light to change.

“Don’t think so. It was all in the papers I received before we set up the contract.” Tony thought for a moment. “It’s the one where you produce parts for wind energy farms, right?”

“Exactly. It is our original production site, the one we took over from our father. Though he used to produce machines for coal-fired power plants and we switched over to wind energy.” The light finally turned green and Loki put the car into gear, brushing Tony’s thigh with the back of his knuckles.

“Yeah, I’ve read that. And now you’re about to expand and build your own wind farms, right?” Tony looked out the window, trying to ignore the thoughts of where else he would like Loki’s hands.

“Yes, that is where your company comes into play. On our own we are not yet able to start a project of that size.” Loki shrugged a bit, eyes focussed on the street.

“Great. Now, that we’ve got past the business talk… dinner after looking at the factory?” Tony gave Loki his most dazzling smile.

“Such a smooth talker.” Loki laughed softly. “But yes, I could be convinced to have dinner with you, Tony.”

They arrived a short while later and Loki took Tony through the manufacturing area. Tony was pleased to see the friendly way in which the workers greeted them. Happy employees were good employees, after all, and he didn’t like to work with companies that didn’t treat their workforce well. It all looked good, mostly modern machinery; the older bits seemed in good repair and the few people he talked to seemed to know what they were doing. So not only were the workers well treated, they were well trained -- another huge plus. 

After an hour, Loki and Tony had finished the tour and were walking down a corridor with offices and locker rooms and storage rooms going off from it. They ended up in front of a door that said “Thor Odinson” in big black letters. Loki grinned at Tony and opened the door.

“Let me show you my brother’s office.” 

Loki pulled Tony into the office and had barely pushed the door closed when he caught Tony’s lips in a heated kiss. One hand was holding Tony by the back of his neck; the other pushed on his hips, steering him away from the door without breaking the kiss for even a second. Tony stumbled backwards until his hips hit something -- the desk -- and he had to brace his hands behind himself to stay upright. The kiss was needy and dirty and absolutely perfect -- and Loki’s leg between his provided just enough pressure to have Tony fully hard within record time.

“You sure we should do this here?” Tony gasped out when he finally managed to pull back from the kiss. Not that he wanted to stop, but it was Loki’s brother’s office, and only a flimsy door separated them from other rooms which were still occupied.

“Nobody will come in here.” Loki sounded just as breathless as Tony. “And Thor will not be back until much later.” He leaned in to bite right below Tony’s jaw and twisted his hips just right. Tony just moaned into the kiss and decided to stop worrying; this felt just too good.

It wasn’t like last time, slow and drawn out, but not as hurried as the first time either. They kissed and touched and rubbed against each other. Tony’s shirt was open, both their jackets discarded, Loki’s sweater rucked up to reveal his surprisingly muscular stomach.

“I want to fuck you, right here, on my brother’s desk.” Loki bit Tony’s earlobe and slid a hand down the back of his jeans.

“Don’t know ‘bout you, but I didn’t bring condoms or lube to a business meeting.” Tony gasped out, pushing their still clothed cocks together.

“I might have planned for this to happen.” Loki sounded amused. 

Tony wanted to protest as Loki pulled his hand out of Tony’s jeans again, but was silenced by a kiss. A moment later he heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper and felt something pressed into his hand. Oh, packet of lube: Loki really had come prepared.

“Too many clothes in the way.” Tony mumbled when he managed to pull back from their kiss. 

“I agree.” Loki made short work of Tony’s button fly and pushed his jeans down to his knees, along with his boxers. “Turn around.”

Tony didn’t hesitate; as soon as Loki gave him room to do so he turned and leaned over to rest his arms on the desk. A hint of guilt shot through him, but was forgotten almost immediately. Loki was pressing against his back now, cock dragging against Tony’s ass. He moaned and pressed back slightly.

“Hand me the lube.” Loki had leaned over him, was covering him completely.

With a wriggle of his hips against Loki’s erection Tony ripped open the pack of lube and handed it to Loki. He sighed at the loss of contact when Loki pushed off of him and stepped back, then bit off a loud groan as a slick finger slid between his cheeks and began to press inside.

“Hurry up, not gonna break.” Tony echoed Loki’s words from the last time, at the business conference, back at him.

“If you insist.” 

The finger was pulled out and almost immediately replaced by two. Tony let his head sink down onto his forearms and bit down on them to silence himself. The sudden stretch burned a bit and reminded Tony that it had been awhile since he had bottomed. But then Loki began to thrust his fingers, twisting them just right, and the slight burn made way for only pleasure. Impatiently Tony pushed back, willing Loki to hurry up.

“Do you need me to slow down?” Loki asked at Tony’s low whine when he added a third finger.

“Don’t you dare!” Tony pushed back, causing the fingers to slide into him completely. “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’ll have to take care of myself.”

Loki’s amused chuckle sent another shiver down Tony’s spine and he kept fucking himself on Loki’s fingers. Only a few thrusts later, finally, Loki pulled his fingers out and immediately replaced them with his cock. He pushed in slowly, but without stopping, until his hips were flush with Tony’s ass and he couldn’t go any further. They both moaned at the slow burn and Tony had to remind himself to keep breathing, to relax. It felt good, so good, but was almost overwhelming. The hasty preparation hadn’t quite stretched him enough, so it hurt, but not in a bad way. Still, Tony was torn between trying to get away from the intrusion and pushing back to get more.

Loki stilled once he was all the way in and leaned forward to cover Tony’s back. His breath was hot against Tony’s neck. When Tony wriggled his hips a little, Loki huffed out a laugh and pushed himself up again. “I see you are impatient.”

Before Tony could reply, long fingers wrapped around his hips and Loki pulled almost all the way out only to push back in immediately. Tony’s answer was lost in a gasp, and he bit down on his arm again when Loki set up a steady, fast rhythm. It felt so good, Loki was brushing his prostate on almost every thrust and Tony was getting close to the edge embarrassingly fast. He used all his self control to fight against it; he wanted it to last a bit longer, to enjoy the feeling of being fucked hard and fast and just right. His breath came out in short, desperate gasps and he pushed himself up on tiptoe to meet Loki’s thrusts more easily. God, this angle felt even better, Tony let his head drop down on his arms and groaned in pleasure. Loki’s answering moan was almost enough to push Tony over the edge. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer -- but at least Loki seemed to be as lost as he felt.

“LOKI!” A voice thundered. 

They both froze at the shout. The office door slammed against the wall, then was kicked shut just as noisily. Tony didn’t know if he should laugh or hide under the nearest rock, ehm, desk. 

“You were supposed to show Stark the factory this afternoon! Why are you fucking someone on my desk?” The man, Thor Odinson probably, was still shouting.

Loki, who had slumped down on Tony’s back, suddenly began to giggle, then pushed himself up slightly. “But I am doing just that. I am just showing him something less boring than machines.”

Tony had turned his head to get a glance at Loki’s brother -- tall, broad shouldered, blond. He was pretty much the opposite of Loki. When he saw the stunned expression on Thor’s face as it dawned on him exactly _who_ his brother was fucking on his desk, Tony couldn’t help but giggle as well.

“I’d say nice to make your acquaintance, but no offense, I wish I was meeting you five minutes later,” he somehow managed to gasp out in between fits of laughter.

“I…” Thor had turned a bright shade of red. “I will come back later.” He retreated almost as quickly as he had entered.

Tony and Loki dissolved into helpless laughter, all thoughts of sex gone. Loki slid down on the floor, pulling Tony with him, both still giggling. As soon as one of them stopped, the other said something like ‘did you see his face’ or ‘that’s not how I wanted to meet your brother’ and they were laughing again. When they had finally calmed down, they helped each other up and righted their clothes.

“Is he going to be waiting outside?” Tony asked, not sure if he could face Thor yet.

“I have no idea.” Loki admitted. “Either he is too embarrassed and left or he is angry and wants to yell at me some more.”

“Okay. No matter what, dinner after we leave, at my hotel? We have some unfinished business.” Tony winked at Loki, who smirked back at him.

“This sounds like an excellent plan. At least there will be no rude interruptions there.” 

Tony snorted out another laugh, then turned to the door. “Well, let’s get this over with.”

To their relief, Thor was nowhere in sight and they hurried out to Loki’s car. Neither of them was keen to see Thor just yet -- or to have their fun delayed even more. And no matter how embarrassing their first encounter had been, Tony knew they wouldn’t let get it in the way of business the next day. Their contract was too profitable for both sides to call it off over something as silly as this. 

When they were back at the Park Tower, they both forgot all about dinner -- they were much too busy stripping each other and touching and kissing. They tumbled onto the bed, Loki on top of Tony, almost in a frenzy to get closer, to feel more, to taste lips and skin. Tony groped with one hand in the night stand for the lube and condoms he’d placed there, the other he tangled in Loki’s hair, as he was busy biting his way down Tony’s chest. At the sharp pain and pleasure of teeth closing around his nipple, Tony arched his back, wanting more, and gasped out loud. He shoved the condom at Loki and flipped open the lube. “Want you to fuck me. Now.” 

Loki didn’t waste any time, just pushed himself up far enough to slide the condom on while Tony impatiently pushed three fingers into himself. He hissed at the burn, but made short work of preparing himself. After the earlier interruption he was past waiting any longer than strictly necessary.

Loki seemed to be just as impatient. Tony heard the bottle of lube snick open and closed, then a sharp pull on his wrist made his fingers slip out of his body. Before he could complain, they were replaced by Loki’s cock pushing in, faster, more insistent than earlier. Tony let out a deep moan that ended in an almost embarrassing whine. He didn’t give Loki a chance to hesitate, just wrapped his legs around Loki’s hips and dug his heels in, forcing him to thrust in all the way.

“Now fuck me!” Tony demanded, breathless.

Loki moaned at the way Tony clenched down on him, then obeyed and set up a fast, harsh rhythm. Yes, perfect, just on the right side of being painful. Every thrust pushed Tony’s pleasure higher and higher, every drag of Loki’s stomach over his cock added another spark of arousal. Now that he didn’t have to be silent, Tony let out a constant stream of moans and gasps and “more” and “yes, there” and “please” and he didn’t really care what else. It felt too good to be fucked like this, hard and fast and just right. Loki’s breath came in short gasps, hot against Tony’s shoulder.

Again, it didn’t take long until Tony was right on the edge of coming. He just needed, he didn’t know, something, a little more. Loki’s rhythm began to falter.

“Touch yourself.” He gasped against Tony’s neck. “Want you to come.” 

He lifted his body just enough for Tony to fit a hand in between their bodies, to close his fingers around his own cock. Yes, that was it, so close. A few slides of his hand over his cock, a few more thrusts from Loki, and Tony was arching his back off the bed, coming with loud groan. Loki stilled at almost the same time, buried completely in Tony’s body, hips just twitching slightly. He was throwing his head back before gasping almost inaudibly, a shudder running through his whole body. He looked gorgeous, so lost in pleasure. 

Loki carefully pulled out of Tony and discarded the condom, then he flopped down on the bed next to Tony, one arm over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach. He was still breathing heavily. Tony thought that he looked incredibly beautiful like this, all fucked out and covered in sweat. Not like Tony, who probably was a mess -- and not just due to the come all over his stomach and chest. Speaking of which, he should probably clean up.

With a sigh, Tony pushed himself into a sitting position and grabbed some Kleenex off the nightstand. He wiped away the worst of the mess, let the Kleenex drop to the floor and then slid back on the mattress. A loud rumble from his stomach reminded him that they had skipped dinner.

Loki laughed beside him. “I think we should get dinner now.” He stretched like a cat. “Not that I want to move just yet.”

“Well, we don’t need to move further than the bathroom to get robes. Then we can call room service and eat in bed.” Tony grinned at him. “Don’t know about you, but I’m not willing to get out of bed for anything but an emergency tonight.”

Loki’s expression was more serious now. “Do you wish me to stay? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by overstaying my welcome.”

“If I wanted you to go, I’d have said so.” Tony sighed. “Look, I might not be used to having people I sleep with stay overnight, but…” he trailed off, not sure how to continue and looked down to avoid Loki’s gaze. “It’s different with you. It’s kinda more than just a one night stand, but I don’t know what to call it. I just like your company, whether we have sex or not.” He took a deep breath and forced himself to look up again. “Stay, please.” His hands were fiddling with the blanket, and it took way too much effort to still them.

Loki looked at him, obviously trying to puzzle him out. “If you are certain.” He relaxed back into the mattress. “Though we should take a shower before we shock the poor person bringing our food.”

Tony laughed, relaxing as well. “Do you think we’re that obvious?”

Loki joined his laugh, rolling to his side so he was facing Tony. “Not that I mind perverting innocent minds, but getting interrupted by my brother earlier was enough exposure of my sex life for one day.”

“Oh god, and I have to face him tomorrow.” Tony dropped an arm over his face. “How am I supposed to keep a straight face?”

“Now just imagine how difficult it will be for him.” Loki sounded almost gleeful beside Tony. “He will have to keep his anger at me and his embarrassment towards you in check at the same time. Because there will be lawyers as well, and I doubt he wants them to know that his little brother shagged our new business partner.”

“You got a point there.” Tony couldn’t help but grin. He turned to his side as well, propping his head up on one arm. “Shower? Because I’m starving here.”

With a groan Loki sat up and pushed himself to his feet. “I suppose we must.”

They shared a quick shower, both too fucked out for more than a few playful gropes -- more for a shared laugh than with any intent to follow up on it. Room service didn’t bat an eye at the sight of both of them sitting on the bed in nothing but bathrobes -- and Tony gave them a generous tip.

After dinner, they sat and chatted for a while, until Tony was yawning widely. Loki stood up and began to pick up his clothes which were still strewn all over the floor.

“I think this is my cue to leave.” He shrugged out of the bathrobe and pulled his boxer briefs on. “I should talk to Thor before the meeting tomorrow.” With a shrug he turned his sweater right side out and pulled it over his head. “Then he can at least vent his anger before he sees you -- I might have kept silent about that part of our acquaintance until now.” With a grin to Tony he finished dressing. “Now that the cat is out of the bag, I should at least convince him that it will in no way have impact on our business relationship.”

“Yeah, and I maybe should get some sleep, even if it’s ridiculously early.” Tony yawned again and shrugged out of his own bathrobe before curling up under his blanket. “By the time I’m over my jetlag, I’m flying home again.” Another huge yawn interrupted his words. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Yes, I will pick you up at nine, or do you have a car?” Loki was fully dressed now and standing near the door.

“Didn’t bother to rent one.” Tony shrugged. “But I’ll take a taxi, you don’t have to pick me up.”

“It will be no bother. I have to drive there anyway.” Loki’s eye roll was exaggerated, but the twitch of his lips betrayed his amusement. “I will see you at nine then. Sleep well.” He put one hand on the doorknob, but turned around to look over his shoulder at Tony.

“Okay, okay.” It was way too much effort to fight over how Tony would get to the meeting. “Good night, Loki.” He smiled sleepily and watched as Loki left and closed the door behind himself.

Tony yawned again, but he couldn’t quite fall asleep yet, his mind refused to shut up even if his body was more than tired. He was wondering what exactly this thing with Loki was and kept thinking how strange and new it felt to him. Usually, Tony didn’t sleep with the same person repeatedly -- most of them only wanted him for his money or to brag about him, he didn’t need any of those people in his life. He sighed and turned around, hoping to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Apparently his brain had other ideas, his thoughts went back to his past relationships -- proper ones were something he had given up on after Pepper. Unlike all the others, that relationship had ended because Pepper had wanted it -- usually he had dropped his partners as soon as they got too clingy or tried to take advantage of the fact that he was rich. 

God, would his brain never shut up? He didn’t want to think about this now -- or ever, if he could avoid it. Tony pulled the blanket over his head and heaved a dramatic sigh. Nope, no change. Stupid brain!

Well, Loki didn’t fit in either of those categories, did he? It seemed as if he didn’t expect anything from Tony, he wasn’t clingy, he didn’t try to take advantage of the fact that he slept with a rich and famous guy. It was just fun, for both of them, to add an occasional romp in the sheets to their otherwise businesslike relationship.

That was new, someone why didn’t try to take advantage of him. Well, Pepper hadn’t either, but they had both loved each other, that wasn’t the same. At least he didn’t feel the same about Loki as he had about Pepper. 

Tony tossed and turned for a while longer, trying to puzzle it out. Why was this so different? And why did it feel so right? At some point, he must have fallen asleep, because when his eyes opened again it was day and his alarm told him it was time to get ready for the contract signing.


End file.
